


Swear It Won't Take You Long, If You Love Me Right

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: My Body, Your Hands [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Teacher!Steve, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Wow this is inappropriate, student!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is 17 and horny. Steve may be closer to 38 and may be Bucky's teacher. Either way he shouldn't have left Bucky alone, he knows that the boy has a bad habit of finding Steve no matter where he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear It Won't Take You Long, If You Love Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> Wow where did this come from? I was listening to Talking Body by Tove Lo and I got inspired. Next thing I know, I'm staying up 'till midnight to write this in two hours. Enjoy!

Bucky walks through the crowded club, his stride oozing purpose. Fog fills the spacious building, an abandoned warehouse home to a club that men of his persuasion visit often and his eyes have to strain to continue their search. A man steps in his path in an attempt to divert his attention, but he passes without a second glance. Countless eyes caress his body, hands try and find purchase on his too-tight jeans, but he has eyes for only one. 

His build makes him easy to find in the crowd of lithe twinks. Bucky watches as they paw him, their hands trailing down his bulging arms and attempt to sneak a grab at his ass. The brunet passes through, scaring the pouting faces off with a fiery glare. The blond's gaze finally settles on him and he feels his knees go weak. For a moment, those gorgeous blue eyes fill with lust at the sight of him and Bucky is reminded of the pleasure they promise. The next second, his eyes are widening almost comically so and the man is storming toward him. 

"Bucky?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Steve grabs his arm roughly and drags him through the crowd. He struggles to formulate a response, Steve is so close and that strong grip on him, it reminds him of the last night they spent together. 

 

_Steve's hand slides roughly down his sides, resting on his hips as he guides Bucky's movements. He lifts the smaller body, muscles shifting and flexing under skin making Bucky's mouth water. Suddenly, Bucky is being dropped, his ass nearly empty of Steve's cock before and he is filled to the brim in one swift movement. With his head flung back and eyes screwed shut, Bucky's hands join Steve's on his hips, holding onto the other man's hands for dear life as he moans wildly._

_"Fuckfuckfuck! Steeeeeeve, yes!" Bucky screams, bouncing his hips under Steve's guiding grip. Skin slapping on skin echoes throughout the room and Steve hadshim moving at a brutal pace for what seems like hours. Bucky's thighs begin to burn and his hips stutter as he slows, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck he pulls him close. Resting his forehead on the larger man's he gazes deeply into those blue eyes, losing himself in the pleasure, the sensations wracking his body._

_"Don't," Steve grunts and wraps a hand tightly around the base of his cock, effectively killing his orgasm, "not yet." Bucky whimpers out a curse and considers begging. It's the fourth time he's been this close, his release so near that he can almost taste it and Steve is there again to steal it away._

_Steve flips them, sensing Bucky's fatigue and settles himself between the brunet's open thighs before pushing in again. "_ _Ahhh fuck, Steve. I need- I need to..." He loses his thought and settles for bucking up to meet Steve's hips. The blond groans and pulls Bucky's ankles up over his shoulders, folding him nearly in half and snaps his hips forward.The smaller man's eyes go wide at the new angle and he screams as Steve begins thrusting with renewed passion._

_"You want it baby? Yeah? That what you want?"_

 

Steve pulls him to the back of the building, near the bathrooms, a turns to begin scolding him. "What are you doing here, Buck? How did you even get in?" Bucky leans casually against the brick wall behind him, catching Steve's not-so-subtle scan of his outfit. He flashes his fake i.d. and reaches up to drape an arm around the blond's neck. 

"Whats a matter Stevie?" He drawls teasingly in the other man's ear. "Didn't you miss me?" He cups Steve's dick through his jeans, a bold move that startles the blond, and grins. Gotcha. 

Steve grabs his hands and pins them to his sides, but he movement only brings them closer, allowing Bucky to press against him. "You are seventeen, Bucky, and one of my students. What if someone sees us? What if the recognize you?" It's hard to keep a stern voice when Bucky is rubbing against him like a cat in heat, Steve drops his hands. Bucky resumes his previous position, both arms around Steve's neck. 

"Do you think Principal Fury is in here?" He glances around, mock worry clouding his features and grins at Steve's eye roll, "That explains a lot. I thought I saw him checking me out at school the other day." Steve sighs and rests his hand on Bucky's shoulder. They have rules about this, their relationship is dangerous enough as it is, if someone were to see them, and here of all places. It wouldn't end well. 

"Bucky, you need to go, now." A shiver runs through him at the commanding tone and Bucky decides it's time to pull out the big guns. Steve is obviously not in the right mood and he knows exactly what to do to change that. The brunet pouts dramatically before leaning to whisper in Steve's ear. 

"But Mr. Rogers, I missed you last night." Bucky sighs and nibbles lightly at Steve's ear feeling the bigger man shiver beneath him. "I was so lonely, so cold, so...empty."

His words must strike a nerve because Steve is pulling him forcefully into the bathroom and locking the door behind them. Bucky turns to face him, his eyes hooded with lust. "Turn around." Steve commands and Bucky does so without complaint. Steve's arms come around him and unzip his jeans before pulling them down to his ankles and pushing him forward until he is bending over the sink, legs spread obscenely wide. 

Bucky hears Steve's sharp inhale and smirks knowing that he's in so much trouble. Steve's fingers graze the plug nestled snug in his ass. He taps it sharply and Bucky yelps, jerking forward. "Where did you get this Bucky?" He bites his lip, remaining silent and Steve gives another sharp tap against the toy. 

"Fuck!" Bucky moans and pushes back against his hand.

"Did you take this from my drawer?" Steve asks sternly and Bucky chews his lip before nodding slowly. A sharp slap rings through the small room and he cries out. "Such a bad boy, Bucky. I think you need to be punished for misbehaving." He lets another smack fly and Bucky muffles his cry with his hand. 

"Please, Steve!" He moans when the next slap flies. 

"10 more," Steve commands, "and you will address me properly. Count." 

Steve's hand lands square on his left cheek and Bucky whimpers, "One." The second one catches him by surprise and it stings worse than before, "Two, oh fuck. Mr. Rogers, please!" The next two ring out in quick succession and Bucky finds it hard to breath with som many sensations running through him. He isn't sure how he makes it to ten but when he does, Bucky nearly cries with relief. Tears cloud his eyes as Steve rubs his red ass soothingly, only managing to intensify the burn. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, but only I will come, you will wait. I'm going to fill you up, put this plug back in, and take you home where I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop." Steve's words are low and menacing in his ear and he moans with delight while pushing his ass back in offering. Steve squeezes his ass cheeks roughly before spreading them apart and gazing hotly at his hole. He pulls the plug out quickly and Bucky whimpers at the loss.

The plug appears before his face and he hears Steve bark out another command, "Open. You are gonna hold this for me until I'm done." He takes the plug in his mouth and moans at how deliciously filthy he feels. Cold lube drips onto his empty hole and he jerks at the sensation. Warms fingers are next and they slick him up quickly. Bucky hears the rip of the condom packet and waits anxiously for Steve's cock. 

He goes from empty to full in what feels like two seconds flat as Steve wastes no time filling him up. Bucky groans around the plug in his mouth and pushes back, loving the grunt that Steve lets out. Steve sets a hard, fast pace that nearly drives Bucky mad. He knows exactly how to wind him up with direct hits to his prostate before grasping the base of his cock and cutting his orgasm short every time.

Sweat is pooling in the small of his back and dripping down his face and his hips are beginning to ache. Steve must sense his discomfort because he doubles his efforts and Bucky feels Steve's orgasm draw close. Steve's hips stutter as he lets out a deep groan and Bucky whimpers at the warmth that floods his ass. The older man pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him and dropping soft kisses on his shoulders. Steve takes the plug from his mouth and whispers softly in his ear, "So good baby. My good boy." Bucky preens under Steve's praise and it's enough to make him forget his raging hard on.

Steve bends him back over and pulls out slowly, shushing Bucky's soft whimpers, and replaces the plug, making Bucky feel fuller than he did before. He cleans them both up, fastens Bucky's jeans and kisses him softly. They end up making out for so long that Bucky knows his lips will be red and raw the next day. Steve cups his face and asks him if he's ok again and again and its only after Bucky threatens to find someone else to finish him off that Steve believes him. 

They leave through the back of the club and walk quickly to Steve's apartment which is conveniently located only a few blocks away. When they arrive, Steve makes good on his promise to tear Bucky apart and the night ends with Bucky swearing that he will never be able to walk again. 

In the morning Steve makes coffee and grades papers until Bucky shuffles into the living room and plants himself tiredly in Steve's lap. He looks so cute in Steve's large sweatshirt and too big socks that Steve decides to put off scolding him about last night's behavior until later. Instead he gathers him close and relishes in one of the few stolen moments that they have together. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
